


Unexpected (revised)

by TheWildOmega



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Lucian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: So I'm finally going to attempt my Lucian fanfic. Lucian is an alpha male (duh). Can't really say much because I don't want to give anything away. Please let me know what you think. I'm holding nothing back witk this one so if you don't like it don't read it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bythol celtic knot is the symbol i used, if you want to look it up

With a small smile Lucian embraced the other male. "Congratulations my friend." He told the male. Pulling back the leader of the lycans pat Delco on the shoulder. Delco was one of Lucian's oldest friends, he had been one of the first that Victor had forced him to turn all those years ago. In 700 years not once had he ever let him down. It was this reason why Lucian had picked him to lead the pack in America. Ever since Amelia had took up in the country Lucian had wanted someone to keep an eye of the vampire elder. Delco had been in the US for eighty years and had found himself a mate during that time. With Lucian's blessing he had turned the female and now had just brought another lycan into the world. 

"Would you like to see her?" Delco asked excited to show off his new pup.

With a chuckle Lucian nodded and followed after him into the hospital room. Seeing Delco's wife Nadine sitting up on the bed holding a bundle in her arms he smiled at her. She was a kind woman, she had short black hair and brown eyes. Bowing his head to the female he waited for her to smile at him before going over. Lucian although the top alpha male would not overbear the new mother. Walking over to the bed he looked down at the small babe in her arms. She had pink cheeks that were round and had a small patch of h/c on her head. Smiling he looked up to his friend, "She is beautiful Delco, thank the gods she doesn't look like you." he laughed making the other alpha laugh and smack his shoulder. "You did a wonderful job Nadine." he told the female on the bed and saw her smile.

"Thank you Lucian." she told him.

Looking back down he saw the girl had her eyes opened and was looking up at him with bright e/c eyes. Reaching out he placed his fingers on the top of her head and instantly he and the newborn let out a cry of pain. Lucian fell to his knees by the bed and the baby screamed making the parents alert.

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" Nadine cried as she tried to calm her screaming child.

Feeling a burning pain on his wrist Lucian lifted his jacket sleeve to see a bythol knot forming on his wrist. He watched in shock as the mark glowed red before turning a light silver. The eldest lycan felt his heart beating against his ribs as he looked up to see Delco looking at his daughters wrist to see the same mark. Lucian watched as the males face turned red with anger as he met his leaders eyes. He huffed out short breaths and Lucian could hear the loud growl in his throat.

"Del? What is that? What's wrong with her arm? Will someone tell me what's going on?" Nadine said confused about what was happening around her.

Shaking his head Lucian met Delco's eyes, "Delco... I'm..." he started but was quickly cut off by the angry father.

"Get out." he growled.

Standing Lucian glanced at the child that had now stopped crying and was resided to sniffling into her mother's chest. "Delco you know I didn't..." Lucian tried to reason with his friend but the alpha wanted nothing of it.

"I said get out." He growled.

Looking Lucian saw the bright blue eyes of his lycan coming out and knew if he didn't leave now this would get ugly. Taking one last look at the pup he left the room. Looking over he saw Tyler siting in the chair by the food and drink machines. "Watch over this room, do not let anyone you do not know inside. Am I clear?" Seeing the male nod Lucian took off down the hall.

..........................

Sitting at a bar in the town Lucian stared down at his drink before throwing his head back and downing the amber liquid. All these centuries he had lived and never had he found a mate. He had loved Sonja. She was the only woman he had ever cared about. He had started a war over her death but now everything was different. This new pup that was barely a day old was his mate. He couldn't even think of his Sonja anymore. Lifting his sleeve he looked over the silver mark, running his finger over it he closed his eyes and watched as a image of the babe came before his eyes. Swallowing hard he ran his hand over his face before standing and making his way out of the bar.

Knocking on the hospital room door Lucian looked down at his feet before hearing the door open and seeing Delco standing there. He was a shorter man with a barrel chest and short blond hair.

Delco stiffened before nodding his head. "Lucian."

Taking a deep breath Lucian met his eyes, "I think it would be wise if we address this." he said and say Delco grit his teeth but give a small nod. Opening the door he followed him inside and sat in the far chair across from the couple. Glancing over he saw the babe asleep in the small cradle by Nadine. Meeting the couples eyes he sighed  "Delco, Nadine, I'm sorry. You know I would never do this intentionally. It is not something that either lycan can control..." he said but was interrupted by a soft cry. The leaders attention was soon only focused on the small bundle that was now wiggling and crying in the cradle.

Leaning forward Nadine lifted the baby into her arms and began humming and rocking her. When she had stopped crying Nadine looked up to see he leader still watching quietly. With a soft smile to her husband she looked to Lucian. "Would you like to hold her Lucian?" she asked and saw as he alpha male's eyes widened a bit before he gave a small nod.

Handing the child to her father Delco made her way over to his friend. It took him a moment and Lucian could see the uncertainty on his face but when he met his friends eyes he knew she would not be harmed. Gently he placed the small bundle in the alpha male's arms. Lucian was stiff at first, afraid he may hurt the tiny pup but slowly he relaxed enough to look down at her. When her eyes opened to look at him he couldn't help the large smile that formed over his face. "Hello little one, my my aren't you a beauty." he cooed to her and chuckled when she began to smile. "What did you name her?" he asked the couple without breaking his eyes away from her.

"Y/n." Nadine said and Lucian smiled.

Seeing the way His leader looked at his daughter made Delco rethink his past thoughts. Never had he seen the lycan so gentle looking, so caring. He knew Lucian had not chosen to become bonded to his daughter. It was something that only happened with omegas and alphas and Omegas were rare. From the moment the two touch they would be bonded to one another for life. 

The three lycans talked for sometime about what would happen with their little y/n. Lucian had made it very clear that he would never take her away from them, that she was their child. Lucian would visit as much as possible, at least once every six months to ensure she grew up knowing him. He made it very clear that he did not want to hide the truth from her, she would be raised knowing that one day they would be together. She would become his mate as soon as she reached eighteen but until that time he wished her a normal childhood. Being an omega meant that she would be sheltered from many things and highly protected but he wanted her to live and be happy. Never before had Lucian wanted anything so much than for his future mate's happiness. Having her hand wrapped around his finger as she slept in his arms he took a deep breath, everything had changed and they would never be he same.

............................

Lucian had done what he said, he had came to visit his future mate as much as possible. After she was born he had only been able to stay for a few days before leaving again. When he had returned eight months later he was surprised to see she was already walking. It took the little girl a while to get back used to the male. He had sat patiently on the floor of Delco and Nadine's living room watching as she walked and played around him. Y/n would glance at him every few seconds until finally the little omega got up the courage to go see the stranger. Lucian held out one of his hands as the little girl walked over to him on still unsteady legs. When she reached out to grab his finger he held her up right as she made her way to climb into his lap. He chuckled as she smacked his face and pulled at his hair. Giving her playful growls he nibbled at her fingers when she would put them by his mouth making her giggle. Soon Nadine took the girl to go get her bath while the males talked.

Delco told Lucian how Amelia had been turning more humans making him think she was getting ready for something. "Has Kraven informed you of anything?" Delco asked.

Shaking his head Lucian met his friends eyes, "No he has told me nothing."

Scoffing Delco crossed his arms over his chest. "You know I never trusted the leech." he said and Lucian nodded.

Before anything else on the matter could be said Nadine returned with y/n in her arms. She was dressed in a light green sleeper and quickly held her arms out for Lucian to take her. Smiling he took her from her mother and all else was forgotten. For the rest of the night he laid on the carpeted floor and let her climb on him. She had laughed and even said the word 'Lu' making him smile widely. While he was with her all his worries were forgotten, lost to the eyes of his mate. When she had began playing with her father Lucian laughed as the little lycan pup bit into her fathers arm but when Delco told her 'no' making her lip tremble Lucian felt that protective instinct kicking in. Letting her curl up in his lap he glared at Delco and had to hold in the desire to growl. 

.......................

At another visit Lucian knocked on the door and was answered by Nadine. She smiled at him, welcoming her leader into their home. Taking off his coat he was surprised to hear small growls and tumbling coming from the other room. Knotting his brows he looked to Nadine and saw her nod her head for him to go look. Quietly making his way into the room, he watched as Delco played on the floor with the now almost five year old y/n. The father and daughter play fought on the carpeted floor, y/n going to tackle her father to the floor and him acting as if she was winning. Lucian smiled as she gave small growls and tried with all her might to keep her father down.

Seeing his friend Delco smirked to himself before tossing his pup in the air making her let out a scream. To the little girls surprise she was caught in the middle of the air.

Looking to your savior a bright smile soon covered your face as you saw your future mate. Both arms were quick to wrap around his neck as you hugged him, "Lucian!" you yelled excitedly.

Returning her smile he kissed the top of her head. "Hello little one...Beating up your daddy are you?" he asked, smirking at his friend.

"Yep! I was winning right daddy?" you said proud of yourself.

"Yes baby you were wining." Delco said with a chuckle. "Now why don't you beat up Lucian while me and mommy go out for dinner." He said with a smirk, smacking Lucian on the shoulder.

Raising his brows Lucian looked to the couple with a light glare, "I'm babysitting now, am I?" he asked as he watched the couple put on their coats.

"I'm not a baby." you said with a small pout.

Looking back at his love he smiled softly, "No my love you are not a baby, I'm sorry." he told her. When he saw her smile he knew he was forgiven.

After the two mates had played for a while Lucian had gotten her to take a bath before getting her into bed. Laying on the bed beside her he felt her cuddle into his side and smiled. He read her a story from one of her books she had picked and now the two were just laying beside one another talking about this and that. She told him about her friends and how she was excited to start school. Lucian listened to everything his love had to say, enjoying her company.

Lacing your small fingers with his she played and traced the outline of the mark on his wrist. "Lucian, when will we be married?" you asked in a sleepy voice.

"When your older. Don't worry little one it will come soon enough. You must get bigger and stronger first." he told her in a gentle voice. She seemed to accept the answer for a while until she again called his name, "Yes darling?"

"Goodnight." you told him, placing a small kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight." he told her holding her close as she fell asleep in his arms.

Later that night when Delco and Nadine returned they walked into their daughters room to see both her and Lucian asleep on the bed. Nadine smiled when she saw her mates worried look. "What is it Del?" she asked and saw him sigh.

"She is growing up so fast."

Holding his hand she layed her head on his chest, "Lucian is a good man Delco. He will take care of our little girl." she told him and watched as he nodded.

"He better." he said before turning off the nightlight and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing a ringing coming from his pocket Lucian looked down to see Delco's number on the screen. It was still too early there for it to be his y/n calling him. He had gotten used to her calling him before bed every night to tell him about her day. Now that she was eleven she had begun getting the attention of other boys at her school. Lucian knew in the end she would always be his but it still made his temper flare that other males looked at his female. Hitting the green button he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" listening he let out a deep breath, "I'm coming." he said before hanging up and making his way towards his den. Packing a small bag he called for Raze.

"You called Lucian?" the beta said in a very deep voice.

Turning he nodded to his friend. "Y/n is sick. I am going to go see her, you are in charge until I return." the alpha said making the black man nod. Without hesitation Lucian made his way out of the underground subway they lived in and towards the airport.

Quickly knocking on the door he was answered by Delco. The alpha male looked exhausted and worried.

Letting his friend inside he told him what he knew, "The doctors say they do not know what it is, two other pups in our pack have died Lucian and no one in our pack can figure out what it is." Delco told him in a worried voice.

"How old were the other children? All her age?" Seeing the male nod he growled.

"You think someone is targeting our pack, our children?" Delco asked and Lucian sighed.

"It sounds that way yes. Find out what you can about anyone that may have visited her school or gotten close to her without you around." He said. Looking towards her room he saw the door to be partially closed and a small light coming from it. Pointing at the room he looked to Delco, seeing him nod that she was in there he went towards the room. Pushing open the door he looked to see Nadine sitting on the bed with her back to him. Walking over to her he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder making her look to him. Like her mate she too looked exhausted. Glancing to his future mate Lucian could see why the two were worried. It had been only three months since he had last seen her and from then to now her face had grown thin. Her skin flushed of color and her body trembling. Knotting his brows he looked back to her mother and forced a small smile, "Go get some rest, you and Delco. I will keep an eye on her." he told the female in a gentle voice. She looked hesitant to leave her pup at first but with a nod from Lucian she squeezed his hand and bent down to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

Alone with his mate he took off his coat and layed it over the chair in the corner across from her bed. Removing his shoes he got in the bed with her and layed by her side. In the process she had woken up and looked to him with tired eyes.

"lucian..." you said in a soft voice.

Forcing a smile he looked at her, "Hello little one." he said.

"Wha...t are you doing her..re?" you asked around shaking lips.

"Come to see you of course...What's wrong darling?" he asked and saw her eyes close again.

"cold..." you mumbled.

Before he could register he was pulling her into his arms. Slowly her shivering stopped. "Better?" he asked and felt her nod.

"You're warm." you said and he chuckled.

"I thought you were supposed to think I was hot? Isn't that what you kids say today?" hearing her giggle he smiled. The two layed there for some time until Lucian heard her whimpering. Looking down he saw her to be sleeping again and knotted his brows. Sitting up he decide he would look over her himself and try to decide what may be causing her sickness. Lifting her body parts he looked them over and saw no cuts or anything that would show she had been injected with anything. Leaning down he placed his ear to her chest and listened. Her heart was beating at what any doctor would consider a normal rhythm but with his stronger hearing he could hear the small straining and became worried, her heart was failing. Standing he looked around her room, checking her window he noticed it to be locked. He looked over her bookcase, under her bed and in her closet and found nothing. There was nothing here, even if his eyes couldn't pick it up he was sure his nose would, but still he found nothing.

Giving a small growl he ran his hand through his hair. Looking at his female he saw her to be shivering again. With his alpha instincts kicking in he wanted nothing more than to nurture her. Lifting his jacket to place over her he saw her book bag under it. Dropping the jacket he lifted her bag and opened it. Looking inside he saw her books and papers from school, nothing out of the ordinary. Dropping it back down he heard a sloshing sound and paused his movements. Glancing back at the bag he opened the pocket and dug to the bottom, under her papers. Feeling something cold he grabbed it and pulled it out to see a half drunken water bottle. Nothing looked different about it but holding it up to the table light he could see a small shine to it. Opening it he smelled the water and knew there was something there. Glancing at his mate he took a deep breath before drinking some of the liquid. As soon as the water hit his throat he began to cough. It burnt his throat and he knew instantly that the water had flakes of silver in it. Groaning at the pain it caused he sat the bottle back on the dresser and went to y/n.

She had been poisoned. Someone had put silver in the bottles of water, no doubt looking for a reaction. Although any adult lycan would be able to feel the causes of the silver imminently a child would not. Lycan children did not come to age until around sixteen or so, until then they could eat and drink normal human food without any problem. In this case y/n had not been able to tell the water was tainted. It was poisoning her slowly from the inside. Sitting by her side he lifted her arm into his hand and looked to see her lidded eyes looking at him. "I'm gong to make it go away my love, alright?" he told her in a gentle voice. She nodded but he saw as she fell back unconscious. Wasting no more time he brought her wrist to his mouth and bit down. She gave a small whimper of pain in her weakened state and he felt an ache in his heart at hurting her. Knowing he had no other choice he broke the skin and with his teeth and began sucking as much of the silver from her veins as he could.

It set his mouth on fire and once he had gotten as much out as he could he ran into the bathroom connected to her room and turned on the faucet. Spiting the dirty blood out he rinsed his mouth, trying to stop the pain. Feeling his mouth heal itself he turned off the water and went back to the omega. Taking her hand back in his he began licking over the wound to heal it. Once the blood had stopped seeping out he looked to see her breathing slow and her lips pale. He had taken too much of her blood. Panicking he layed beside her and pulled her back to his chest. She felt like a rag doll in his arms and it scared him. Bringing his own wrist to his mouth he bit down and quickly put it over her own mouth before it began to heal. "Drink. Come on drink little one." he told her, using his alpha voice to make the omega obey. Soon he felt her begin sucking at his skin. Holding her to him he let her drink her fill of him. She had began to bite after a little while and he had to hold back his growls, remembering she was his omega and it was her instincts to want fresh blood and meat. When he began getting light headed from the loss of blood he tired to pull his arm away from her. Hearing her small growls he gave one of his own, telling her that was enough. The omega heard her alpha's growls and quickly released her hold on his arm, letting him pull it away. With a sigh he let the wound heal but was surprised when her small teeth marks still marked his arm. Glancing down at her he saw she was now sleeping peacefully, her body finally able to get some sleep.

..............................

The next morning Lucian had woke to growls. Looking up he saw Delco standing over the bed with an angry glare over his face. Glancing down he looked to see y/n still cuddled into his side with her nose in his hair. Easing from her bed he heard her whimper when he got up but gently grabbed his jacket from the chair and placed it by her face, watching as she buried her nose into the leather when she smelled his scent. Her mouth was still covered in his blood and her wrist held a healing bit mark. No doubt the sight was not one her father wished to see when he woke up. Grabbing the water bottle he followed Delco into the kitchen.

"Please explain to me why your blood is on my daughters mouth and why you bit her!" Delco growled.

Hearing his growl Lucian had to calm his inner animal and remember that y/n was Delco's pup and he was only worried about her well being. Holding up the water bottle Lucian explained what had happened. Delco had tasted the water to hiss at the taste of the silver. Nadine had become shocked that someone had poisoned their pup and with Lucian's orders called the other members of the pack to hold a meeting.

Later that night y/n had woken up, now fully rested and hungry. With her father and mother's permission he had taken her out to eat. He chuckled at the waitresses face when his omega had ordered a rare steak and fries and him only getting a beer. He watched her eat her steak, accepting the piece she held out for him to eat. Once she was done he paid for the food and made his way back to her home. It had been decide that she would remain at home from school for another week while Delco's pack took care of the group of vampires that had killed two of their pups and almost killed y/n as well.

When it came time for him to go he went to find y/n playing outside with the other three pups around her age. He had laughed at her when she complained they were all boys. She was the only girl pup in their small pack and he knew she missed having other females to talk with. "When you come with me, when your older you will have other females to be around." he told her seeing her smile. Hugging her close he told her goodbye and saw her lip trembling.

Sad that your mate was leaving you again you felt a tear roll from your eye. "Please don't go..." you begged, clinging to his jacket.

Feeling his heart break Lucian sighed. "I have no choice my love. I will be back again soon." he told her and felt her nod her head slowly. Placing a kiss on her cheek he heard the male pups start laughing and gave them a quick glare, stopping their mocking. Hearing her sniffing him he thought of something and smiled softly. Pulling away for only a moment he shrugged the jacket from his shoulders and draped it over hers, "Will you hang on to this for me until I come back?" Seeing her nod and look into his eyes with teary ones he furrowed his brows and tucked her long h/c hair behind her ear. Lifting her chin he gave her a small smile, "Be good for me." he told her before standing and making his way to the car her had rented. Pulling out of the drive way he looked to see her standing there watching him leave. Taking a deep breath at the pain in his chest he finally looked away and made his way home.

.................................

 A few years later Lucian was pulling up down the long dirt drive way that lead to Delco's small pack when he heard a yell. Stopping the car he rolled down the window the rest of the way and listened. Hearing yelling of a voice he knew well he opened the car door and walked into the forest towards the sounds. Standing a ways away he saw something that made him growl. There on the ground by the hand built tree house was four teenage children. Two of the boys were from Delco's pack along with y/n and then there was another little girl. He watched as the oldest of the boys, a young man by the name of Ryan tried to stop what looked to be a fight between the other boy, Justin and his y/n. The other female that he could tell was a human stood by begging the two to stop. 

Seeing y/n kick Justin in the gut Lucian jumped into action when the male pinned y/n to the ground under him. 

"I said get off of her Justin!" Ryan yelled grabbing his friend around the waist and pulling him off of the omega. 

"NO, She wants to start something then the bitch needs to be able to finish it!" Justin growled, thrashing his way out of Ryan's hold. 

"Stop it! All of you!" Katie begged.

"Justin I said leave her alone!" Ryan roared when Justin went to go back over to y/n.

"I think that would be wise!" Lucian said in a deep voice catching all the pups attentions. Looking over at his mate sitting on the ground he saw her lip bleeding and glared at the boys, "What the hell is going on here?" When no one said anything he growled, "Speak!"

"It's nothing." you said in a small voice looking down. Hearing the crunching on leaves you looked up to see Lucian walking over to you. 

Crouching down beside her he lifted her chin and whipped the blood away with his thumb, "This doesn't look like nothing..."

Hearing the scoff of Justin you felt embarrassed and shook away Lucian's hand. "I could have handled it myself." was all you said before standing and making your way deeper into the forest, away from everyone.

Shocked by her reaction Lucian furrowed his brows and watched her walk away. "Y/n!" he yelled out but she didn't stop. Clenching his teeth he took a deep breath before turning back towards the other three. "What is she doing here?" he asked as he looked at he human girl. She looked to be only sixteen or so but still she was human. "Take her home..."

"Sir, I... know what you all are... I mean I am guessing you are one..." Katie said in a soft voice but stopped short when she saw the man glare.

"What? How does she know? Who told her?!" Lucian asked, looking back and forth between the boys. 

"Well um I..." 

"I told her Lucian. She has know since we were twelve and has kept it a secret." Ryan said stepping forward but keeping his shoulders slack to show respect before the alpha. 

Looking at Ryan Lucian growled, "You endangered our species. What if she tells her family or anyone..."

"She won't..." Ryan said with furrowed brows.

"You don't know that! Take her home now! All of you go home! We will discuss this later." He yelled and saw them dip there heads before walking towards the path. Shaking his head he ran his hand over his face. Sighing he went after y/n. 

......................................

Lucian had looked for her for a while before finally finding her sitting on the small dock by the river. The sun was setting now and he stood watching her for a moment, seeing her hair blow in the wind, sending her scent towards him. Taking a deep breath he let her smell calm him and slowly walked down the wooden planks towards her. She said nothing as he sat down beside her and looked out over the calm water with her. After a little time he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she had grown so much in the last sixteen years. Her hair was long, going to her mid back. She was still small, like all omegas, not meant for fighting. "Are you going tell me what happened out there today? Why you were fighting with Justin?"

Twirling a piece of grass in you fingers you sighed, looking down. "We were all hanging out, were coming to go swimming... he kept joking around and saying things... I got mad and hit him." Shrugging your shoulders you tossed down the grass into the water, "Started fighting."

Listening Lucian thought her words over. He knew Justin was going to be an alpha, knew the boy had a temper he had not yet learned to control. When he saw the male pinning his mate to the ground his instincts had kicked in, to him the male was competition. "What did he say that made you mad?" he asked but saw her shake her head. Knotting his brows he looked at her, "Y/n." he warned with a light growl and saw her shrink up some. 

"Can't you just let it go?" you asked but heard the puff of air from his chest and knew otherwise. Looking up and then away you took a breath. "He was saying how him and Ryan were going to be fighters..."

"And?"

"Kept saying how my 'daddy and male would never let me get my hands dirty.'." you mocked in his voice "... How the only thing I would ever do is lay on my back." you mumbled so low you hoped he wouldn't hear but when you heard the deep growl of your male you knew he had. When he grabbed your hand and began pulling you down the dock you tensed. "Wait. Where are we going? Lucian..."

"Going to go have a talk with Justin." he ground out from between his teeth.

"NO. Lucian please stop!" When he didn't listen you pulled back with all your strength. "You are only going to make it worse!" When he stopped and turned to look at you with a small glare you licked your lips. "If you go and do this you are just proving to everyone that I can't take care of myself. That I will always run and tell my daddy or you... I need this Lucian. I need him to know that I can take care of myself because even if you yell at him now, it will start again as soon as you leave." 

Letting out a puff of air he looked at her pleading eyes. "Very well. But. If he ever lays a hand on you again or pins you beneath him again I will not fold to your wishes. Understand?" he said and saw her nod. Cupping her cheek he looked down at her. "You have grown so much little one. What is it you would like for your birthday?" he asked knowing her birthday had been just a week ago. 

Feeling the tingling in your belly you looked into his blue eyes. "A kiss..." you said softly. When he went to kiss your cheek you turned away some, "A real kiss."

Stopping his movements Lucian had to swallow hard, licking his lips he took in a breath, "Darling I do not think your father wo..."

"I don't care... I'm sixteen and I have never been kissed by a boy. Do you know what it is like going to school and hearing other girls talk about it? Having to watch Ryan and Katie..." you said in a desperate voice. Standing there you felt his breath on your neck but he didn't move. Feeling both hurt and embarrassed you felt you shoulders slump and sighed, "Never mind.." you said in a whisper as you went to turn and walk away. 

Hearing the pain in her voice and the sound of her fluttering heart Lucian quickly grabbed her wrist as she went to walk away. Pulling her back into his chest he held her tightly to him before pushing his lips to hers. He felt her tense in his arms but slowly relax as he moved his other hand up to hold the back of her neck. Her lips were soft and smooth against his rough ones and he loved it. Moving his one hand from her neck to her chin he gently pulled down on her jaw with his thumb and licked at her slightly parted lips. Rolling his tongue into her mouth he let out a purr at her taste. Stroking her cheek with his thumb he explored her mouth, memorizing every little detail. When he felt his eyes change to that of his lycan and his teeth elongate he quickly ended the kiss. Laying his forehead against hers he panted and tried to calm back down. 

Licking your lips you looked down, "I'm sorry." you said in a soft voice, worried you had done something wrong.

Hearing this Lucian glanced down at her and lifted her chin with his finger, looking into her e/c eyes with his lycan ones. Shaking his head he sighed, "No my love. You did nothing wrong." Placing a small kiss on her lips he smiled slightly, "Come on let's get you home." he told her before grabbing her arms and swinging her around to ride on his back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucian gave a growl as the three vampires went to attack him. Acting quickly he managed to kill two before the third decided to make a run for it. Running after him he let the blade at his wrist come out and cut off the death dealer's head. Letting out a deep breath he looked down where the vampire had shot him, reaching in his pocket he pulled out his phone to see a silver bullet lodged into it. "Wonderful." he growled. Letting the blade retract he made his way back to his den. Arriving, he went into the room to find Peter, seeing the beta he held up his phone. "I need another, same number." he said and watched as the male nodded before walking away. Going to his room he looked at the small picture he had of y/n on his dresser, she was almost eighteen now and would soon be old enough for them to become mates. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and Lucian was glad that soon he would be able to call her his. Taking off the amulet that belonged to Sonja he sighed. He loved his y/n but he still felt as though he was betraying Sonja. The closer he had gotten to y/n becoming his mate the further away he felt from Sonja. She was his first love and had carried his child. He wondered how long after he and y/n became mates would it be until they had a pup. Running his hand through his hair he sighed.

It had taken a week for the cell phone company to replace his phone and restore all of his old information. He had not talked to y/n during that time and quickly snatched the phone from Peter before heading to his room to call his love. Sitting on the bed he held the phone to his ear while it rang. He knotted his brows when she did not answer. Looking at the time he saw it was only eight at night there, she should still be awake. Looking at the bar at the top of the screen he saw he had a voice mail and called it. "You have twenty-four voice messages..." the voice said. Listening Lucian began to pace the room. As each one passed he felt his heart rate pick up, "...Lucian, I don't know what's going on and your not answering your phone but I really need you to call me back. Mama and Daddy are gone, all the adult are. I don't know what to do. Daddy told me to call you before he left... please call me back, I'm scared." y/n's voice said. Almost every message was the same, his female begging him to call her. At the last message he recognized the voice to be Delco's. The alpha male sounded like he was out of breath, "Lucian, I do not know when you will get this message but I pray it is soon. Amelia knows. She found out about us and has sent the death dealers to hunt us down. I have taken all the adults west, we are going to try to lead them away from the pups....They are coming and I'm afraid I don't have much time. Everyone else is dead, Nadine is... Tell y/n we love her. Take care of y/n Lucian. Take care of my daughter..." Listening Lucian heard as guns fired and Delco roar in pain. Soon the line went dead and Lucian had to lean on the wall for support. His friend was dead, the entire west pack was gone. Shaking his head he hurried out into the hall. "Tyler, with me now.... Raze you are in charge." He told the large beta. "While I am gone get two beds set up..." he yelled to one of the females and saw her nod. 

Making his way to the airport he slammed his hands on the desk, "I need two tickets to America. As soon as possible." he said and saw the woman nod before typing away on the computer.

"Lucian what is it?" Tyler asked when he saw his leader so worked up.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the male, "The west pack is gone. Amelia found them. We have to go and get the pups." he said before pulling out his phone and calling y/n again. When she didn't answer he closed his eyes tight and cursed under his breath. Feeling someone pat his arm he looked to see Tyler holding up the tickets and nodded before following him to board the plane. Sitting in the seat he sent a text to y/n before they took off. 'I'm coming'.

...................................

Getting to Delco's home Lucian didn't even bother knocking, walking inside he called out her name but heard no answer. "Go check the other houses." he told Tyler. Once he was alone Lucian began searching the home. It was clean, showing there had not been a fight here. Looking in all the rooms he saw piles of clothes in y/n's room and the spare room. Crouching down beside them he sniffed them and knew they were Justin's and Ryan's clothes. The bed's were unmade telling him someone was sleeping in them. Going into Delco and Nadine's bedroom he saw some of y/n's things in there and one side of the large bed unmade. Furrowing his brows he walked into the on suit and saw water droplets still on the shower floor, they were alive. Judging by how strong their scent was they had been here just this morning. Looking at he alarm clock he saw it was almost three in the afternoon. "School." Quickly heading out he closed the door and called for Tyler. Seeing the male hurry to the car they made their way to the school. 

Pulling up at the large brick building he parked the car in front and told Tyler to stay here. Heading to the office he rung the bell on the front desk and saw an older woman come up. 

"Yes sir?" she asked with a smile.

"I am here to pick up my niece and nephews, y/n, Justin and Ryan l/n." he said in a kind voice. 

"Alright, let me see where they are right now." she said as she looked at he computer. 

When she let out a sigh Lucian became worried, "What is it?"

"Sir they didn't show up today..."

"Pardon?" he said in a deeper voice.

"They are all seniors, today is senior skip day and I am sure like all the rest of the hundred and thirteen seniors that didn't show up today, they are out partying.." the woman said with a shake of her head.

Gritting his teeth Lucian held back his growl. Licking his lips he sighed, "You wouldn't happen to know where would you?"

"Sorry sir if I knew I would send the cops there. Pity to say like all the rest of the parents you will just have to wait till they come crawling back home tonight." She said.

Nodding Lucian thanked her and made his way back to the car. Slamming the door he saw Tyler looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Take us back to Delco's."

......................................

Sitting in the chair in Delco's living room Lucian bounced his knee and waited for y/n to return. Tyler had went out a few hours ago to see if he could find them, but so far had not returned. It was almost midnight and with every minute that passed he felt his temper worsen. Hearing a car pull up he looked out the window to see a truck that he didn't know. Seeing a boy driving with another in the middle and y/n hop out the passenger seat he growled in his throat but stayed in the house. Watching the boy leave he heard the door open and glared at her form stumbling into the house. The lights were off but he didn't need the light to now she had been drinking. he could smell it on her. When she walked over to the fridge and opened it light flooded the room. "Where the hell have you been?!" he yelled making her let out a small scream.

Snapping your eyes to the figure standing in the dark living room you knew it was Lucian. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" you screamed out in fright.

"Who are you yelling at?" he growled and saw her go over and turn on the lights.

"You scared the shit out of me..." you said defensivly.

"I don't care. Now, where were you? Why aren't you answering your phone, I have been calling you for days." he said, walking over to her. Seeing her rub her face he growled when he smelled the strong alcohol on her. "Have you been drinking? Who was those boys that dropped you off?"

Groaning you turned and started walking away. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Maybe because I get here and can't find anyone and then you come home with not just one boy but two and smell of nothing but alcohol. You know better y/n. You know the rules, you are not allowed to go out without someone from the pack with you." he lectured as he followed her down the hall. "Stop walking away from me!"

"Stop yelling at me! You are not my dad!..." You screamed as you turned to look at him. 

Feeling his eyes change he glared down at her. "NO, I AM YOUR MATE!"

"NOT YET!" you said before slamming the door in his face and locking it. 

Growling he went to open the door but found it locked. Banging on the door he heard the shower start. "OPEN THIS.." before he could use his alpha voice on her loud music filled the room, drowning out his command. Roaring in rage he felt his teeth elongate and his nails begin protruding. Fuming he quickly turned away before he did something he knew he would regret. He needed to calm down, they both did. 

........................... 

A while later the music stopped and Lucian lifted his head and looked towards the room from where he sat on the couch. He had calmed back down some but still took a deep breath before heading towards the closed door. Trying it he was surprised to find it unlocked. Turning the knob he slowly opened the door to find the lights off but a candle lit on the dresser, giving the room a soft glow. Looking at the bed he saw a small form laying curled up on top of the covers, facing away from him. Sighing he went over and kicked off his boots and removed his jacket before crawling into the bed with her. Laying with her back to his chest he tucked her wet hair behind her ear and saw her cheeks spotted from where she had been crying.

With the hot water from the shower you had sobered up some and knew you had done the forbidden, disobeyed your alpha. You were both sad and afraid, knowing it would not go without punishment. "I'm sorry." you said in a small voice.

Breathing in deeply Lucian laid his head above her head and moved his arm to wrap around her. He could hear her heart beating faster with fear and slowly began rubbing circles over her clothed hip. "Where were you tonight?"

"At a party." you answered quickly.

"Where are Justin and Ryan?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Ryan and Katie left earlier. I don't know where Justin is, I think he was still there. I didn't want to be there anymore so I left. Cody and Taylor gave me a ride home..." you said softly.

" You know the rule y/n, you stay with one of them..."

"I know but Justin turns into a jerk when he is drunk and I didn't want to be there anymore." you said defensively.

"Those boys that drove you home, did they touch you?" he asked in a low voice. When he heard her chuckle under her breath he furrowed his brows. "How is this funny..."

"It's not. It's just.. no they didn't touch me. You don't have to worry about them." you said with a smile.

"They are males I always have to worry about them around you..."

"Ahhh Trust me they don't want me...""

"And why is that?" he asked.

Licking your lips you tried not to laugh, "Because I don't have a dick." when he said nothing you giggled, "Their gay."

Shocked he could do nothing but hum. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"It got cut off a few days ago and I don't have any money to turn it back on." you told him and then bit your lip. "Have you talked to daddy?"

Swallowing Lucian looked down, "No." he lied. He wanted to tell her but not right now. "Go to sleep omega." he told her in a commanding voice, leaving no room for discussion.

....................................

Waking up you felt a hot body behind you and a heavy arm holding you close. Hearing voices from the other room you went to lift his arm when it tightened. Trying to wiggle free you felt him give a growl and stilled. "Lucian let go." you said but he didn't listen. 

Feeling his temper flaring again he took a deep breath. "Did you know Ryan was going to bite Katie last night?" When she stayed quiet he gave a growl. "Why did you not tell me?"

"Because you would have stopped him..." you said.

Growling in his chest he stood from the bed "Yes I would have stopped him. He is still a child and had no one's permission to change her. It is a rule for a reason y/n, what if he killed her?"

Trembling under his gaze you felt tears fill your eyes, "He loves her..."

Scoffing he began pacing the room. "Love." 

Furrowing your brows you shook your head as you too stood from the bed. "Yes he loves her perhaps you just don't remember what it looks like..."

Glaring at her he stopped, "Excuse me?" 

"Sonja! You loved her just like Ryan loves Katie. So no I didn't tell you because I want them to be happy and be with the person they love..." you said in a sob.

"Do you not think I love you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I'm just the girl you got stuck with not the one you wanted..." you said as you went to walk away. 

Fuming Lucian quickly reached out to grab her arm and throw her to the bed. Pinning her beneath him he held her hands in one of his above her head as he growled in her neck. "You think I do not love you? How many times have I let your actions slide? Last night I could have punished you but I did not. You defy me repeatedly and forget your place but no more y/n. You said that I was not yet your mate but let it be known that as soon as you go into heat I will rut you until you can not move. Until then this will have to do... you will learn your place and you will obey me!" Ripping away her shirt collar he sunk his sharp long teeth into her neck. Hearing her scream out he covered her mouth with his hand and allowed more of his weight to hold her down as she squirmed. His eyes went bright blue and black with her blood filling his mouth. Biting hard he made sure her skin would hold his mark forever. He took his time claiming her, baring down the more she fought. When she stopped fighting it and her body accepted the claim he slowly unlocked his jaws and opened his mouth to release her flesh. Pulling back some he looked down to see her eyes only lidded. Her breathing was slow but faltered every few seconds with leftover sobs. Looking down at the wound he saw it was bloody and deep. Feeling his instincts kick in he went to work cleaning his bite, licking over the wound with the flat of his tongue. She sucked in a breath at first but then relaxed again as it soothed the burn. Once he had stopped the bleeding and got the area as clean as possible he placed a small kiss to her cheek and stood. Pulling on his jacket and boots he looked at her still prone position and swallowed hard before leaving the room. 

 ..................................

You had been laying in bed crying silently when you heard the door open. Not moving to look you saw as Katie came into your view. The beta female looked at you with pity before slowly and gently peeling back the blood soaked collar of your torn shirt. Hearing her gasp you swallowed down your tears and looked into her eyes. 

"Why isn't it healed? Mine already healed." Katie said, confused.

"You were only turned. This is a claiming mark, it's meant to last forever." you said in a hoarse voice. When she went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth you hissed out in pain at the sting as she cleaned it. Sighing you looked down, "Where is he now? Lucian." you asked.

"He went hunting. He told me to help you pack." Katie said as she dabbed at the wound.

"Pack?" you said, confused.

"We are all leaving. He said we were going back to his pack." She told you as she went to your clothes and began packing them into a large duffel bag. 

Furrowing your brows you sat up in the bed and let out a breath before moving to help her. Once you had packed everything that was important to you you grabbed the picture of your parents and you and felt a pain in your heart. Placing it in the bag you let Katie take it and followed her out to the cars. Seeing her place the bag inside with everything else you sighed and looked around at the place you had called home for your whole life. When your eyes caught sight of Lucian coming out of the forest you quickly looked away.

"Is everyone ready?" Lucian asked in a deep voice but then stopped when he heard silence. Everything went silent. Smelling the air he snapped his attention to the others. "GET DOWN!" Suddenly gunshots filled the air. Looking around he saw vampires coming down the path. Snapping his eyes back to y/n he saw her laying on the ground. Snarling he shifted to that of his lycan and ran to attack the Vampire going towards her. Ripping out the woman's throat he grabbed y/n and pulled her to safety as he saw Tyler and the others fighting off the vampires. Hiding her in the house he saw her leg bleeding and gave a whine. Looking into her e/c eyes he nuzzled the side of her face before running out to help the others. 

Killing the Vampires with the others he stopped when he heard a loud scream. Looking over he saw as a Vampire held y/n and threw her into the back of the black car. Roaring out he went to run after her when the vampire noticed and hurried to the drivers side. Leaving the others to deal the few vampires left he chased after the car as it sped away. He ran as fast as he could, even getting down on all fours but as the vampire's in the car started shooting back at him he was knocked to the ground by the silver bullets. Forced to shift back he watched in horror as y/n held her hand out out of the window and cried. "No... NOOOOO!" he roared. 

  


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the far corner of the cold dark room that had been your home for what you guessed three years now you breathed slowly, feeling the weight of the metal collar around your neck. Hearing footsteps coming you closed your eyes and readied yourself for another day. Seeing the room fill with the dull light from the hall you squinted your eyes until they adjusted. Without a word you stood and walked over to the vampire man and tensed only a little as he unlocked the chain connected to your collar. Looking down you went to work. 

After being captured by the death dealers you had been brought to a large mansion. Thrown before a beautiful woman she questioned you for days. She wanted to know where the Lycan pack was in Europe and any other information on them. Nothing ever left your lips, not that you knew anything anyway. Once she realized you were oblivious she had crouched down beside you bloody and broken body and told you how you were lucky and how you would repay her kindness for letting you live by serving her and her cult. It was a simple job, in means of slavery. You were to clean and serve the vampires that lived here without question or hesitation. You had been a fast learner, mistakes meant punishment. Five lashes for talking without being spoken to, ten for breaking something. Many of the older more crueler vampires enjoyed beating you just for the hell of it, Amelia herself enjoyed the art of mental torture. She told you stories of your father and the other lycans, going into detail on how they were treated when Victor ruled and then how they were killed. As soon as Amelia had learned you were Delco's spawn she had forced you to watch as you father and mother's bodies were ripped apart and burnt.

When it came to stories of Lucian and Sonja you had to remain uncaring, no matter how much it hurt to hear about you mate's love for another woman. Not once in the three years had you muttered you alpha's name, even though you wanted to. You fought to call out for your mate to come save you when you were being beaten and abused. It took every ounce of you being to not cry his name, praying that he was still alive and you were not alone in this world. In the lonely room your imagination became your worst enemy, forcing images in your mind of a man that had forgotten you. He couldn't have, could he? Your mate wouldn't forget you...

"Alright mutt your done cleaning for the night." Hank said.

Picking up your cleaning supplies you followed him back to the closet they went in before heading to the room you were locked in. 

"Not so fast there girl. House is throwing a party tonight and Amelia wants to show off her pet. We got to get you washed up and descent." his deep voice said.

You swallowed your fear as he pulled you to a room down at the end of the hall. Getting shoved inside the white room you heard the door close behind you and trembled slightly. 

"Off."

Hearing the command you pulled off your cream colored shirt and then with shaking fingers unbuttoned your black pants and let them fall to the floor at your feet. Seeing him turn on the water you bent down and picked up your clothes to place in the dirty clothes bin, that you would wash later. Walking under the scolding water you stood with your back to him and closed your eyes as he went about scrubbing you with a brush. You had to tighten you jaw when he rubbed over the fresh bruises and cuts. Soon the water cut off and you walked across the cool tile to grab a towel and dry off. Seeing a pile of black clothes ready you began pulling them on but let out a small gasp when you felt cold hands rubbing your ass and hips. Swallowing hard you felt his breath by your neck but tried to remain still. 

"Pity a pretty piece of tail like you has to be a lycan..." Hank groaned into your neck.

When his hand went to rub between your legs you flinched away and then felt a hard slap to your cheek. Falling to the floor you sat there until you heard him yell at you to get dressed before walking away. Standing you quickly did as he said and made your way out of the room when he opened the door. Walking down the hall you stopped when you saw Juliana standing at the bottom of the stairwell. She looked at you and then frowned before snapping her eyes to Hank.

"She is meant to be on display tonight and you have bloodied her, Amelia will not be pleased." She hissed before looking back at you and nodding her head for you to follow.

Following her up the stairs she stopped before turning to you and whipping your lip and chin with a rag.

"Alright, there are many elders here tonight so just stay quiet and keep your head down. Amelia will want to show you to them but after that you will get to go back to your room."

Nodding you followed her into the room with all the fancy dressed Vampires and saw Amelia smile her sharp evil grin at you. With a deep breath you walked over and kept your head bowed as she talked about you to the others. "Her pet." she called you making the others laugh. You grit your teeth as they all talked about how good times had been when the Vampire had Lycans as servants. 

".... had it not been for that dog breeding Victor's daughter they would still be under our heel...."

"Ah yes, not running about killing our people in Budapest..."

You had to bite your tongue when they spoke of Lucian impregnating Sonja but the mention of Budapest made your breath hitch. They were in Budapest. 

"...Y/N!?"

Snapping out of your thought you looked up to see Amelia looking at you with much anger in her eyes. "Sorry Mistress..."

"I said you were dismissed. Perhaps Hank needs to remind you to listen when you are spoken to." she snarled.

Lowering your gaze you nodded, "Yes mistress." 

"Away with you, I will deal with you myself later."

Walking away you saw Hank waiting at the stairway door with a hard glare on his face. Being pulled down the hall by your collar you stopped when he shoved you into a wall and went to unlock your door. He was busy insulting you we you caught glance of the silver rod he used to beat you. Knowing this would be your only chance you waited for him to open the door and reach down for the chain. Quickly grabbing the rod you whined at the burning and with all your strength broke the end of the rod off before shoving it into his spine. You listened as he chocked out and tried to scream but then watched him go still. Panting you grabbed his keys and ran from the room. Making a break for the door at the end of the hall you shuffled through the keys till you came to one that fit and unlocked the door to the outside. Getting your first breath of fresh air in three years you looked around for anywhere to go and saw a car that had been parked near the drive way. Running towards it you opened the door and hurried inside. Starting the car you heard yelling and looked back to see three guards coming towards you. Panicking you put the car in drive and slammed your foot on the gas, watching as your prison became a shrinking reflection in the mirror. 

...............................

 Standing behind a pillar of the church you watched as a male lycan made his way through the crowd of people. Tilting your head you waited until he had passed and got a ways away before you followed. Leaving your hood drawn you stayed at least fifteen feet back as he went to the subway down below. Being late at night many of the humans were no doubt on their way home and paid not attention to the two people walking down the side of the tracks. You stayed quiet as he went to an opening in the middle of a room and jumped down into it. Staying there for another ten minutes just to be safe you walked over to the manhole and looked down in it. You could hear the sounds of talking and movement, the smell of lycans. Feeling a tug at your lip you carefully jumped down. 

Looking around the dimly lit area you saw many other lycans in other parts talking and carrying on with one another. When you were shoved backwards and held by a hand on your throat you looked up to see a large black male glaring down at you. 

"Who are you?... you are a lycan but I have never seen you before..."

Taking a shaky breath you looked into his brown eyes and licked your lips, "y/n... my name is y/n..." you whispered. Suddenly the male released your throat and took a step back. Curling up some you saw him furrow his brows.

"But you are dead..." he said and you shook your head. 

"Lucian?" you mumbled, feeling the name leave your lips for the first time in years. When you saw him look towards the end of the long hall you quickly began to run towards it. You heard as he called out for you to stop, for you to wait but you couldn't, it had been so long and you needed to be in the arms of your mate once again. Knocking you took in heavy breaths as you waited anxiously to see his face again. 

"Go away!" 

Hearing his voice almost made tears come to your eyes. Not being able to hold on anymore you threw open the door but the sight that met your eyes made your heart fall to your stomach. There in the candle lit room you saw your alpha sitting in a chair with a woman kneeling between his knees. Her brown hair covered his manhood but you knew imminently what was going on. 

"I said go awa..." he went to yell but lifted his head from the chair to see a face of someone he never thought he would see again. 

"Lucian..." you chocked out in a whisper. Feeling tears come to your eye and roll down your cheek you slowly looked away from the heart shattering scene. 

"y/n..." he whispered in disbelief. Seeing her drop her head and turn away he quickly shoved the woman from him and stumbled after her while buckling his pants. 

You were already halfway down the hall when you heard him start calling your name. Not stopping you moved for the exit as fast as you could.

"NO Y/N WAIT!" he yelled now running after her. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to look at him and saw the pain and heartbreak in her dulled eyes. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she met his eyes and he opened his mouth but no words came out. Seeing her shake her head she snatched her hand from him and turned to leave. "Y/n please..." he said but was cut off when she punched him in the throat. Holding his hand up when his pack went to defend him he saw her jump up the opening and ran after her. He tried to keep up with her but she was fast. When a train went by he watched her grab hold of the back of it and then disappear down the tracks. 

Stumbling back he leaned against the wall and shook his head. His mate was alive, she was here, he had held her hand in his. She had found him from where ever she had been for the past four years and then he had just broke her heart. Feeling the strong stabbing feeling in his heart he growled and grabbed his chest. Sensing Raze come up beside him he panted, "Find her."

.........................

 It had been a week now since you had left Lucian's den heartbroken. During that time you had managed to steal a car and some money for clothes and food. Parking the car in parks and lots you slept int he backseat, it was funny how much comfier this small vehicle was than a whole room. The week alone had given you time to cool down. You cried for the first few days and then were mad for another two before you finally let it go. After all you weren't a fool. Lucian had been alive for over seven hundred years and you knew better than to think he kept his bed empty for that whole time... or a chair. You had forgiven him but it still hurt, the image still haunted your dreams. Killing Vampires seemed to help relieve your pent up anger and it was on one of these hunts when you learned of a old Vampire outcast that may be able to remove your collar. Remembering the name from your time with Amelia you raised your brows and went in search of this, Tannis. 

........................

Lucian had been looking everywhere for his omega. His pack searched night and day and he was beginning to think she had been killed by a death dealer. Hearing a buzz from his phone he sighed and reached beside him on the bed to see a text message form an unknown number. 

'Normafa park. One hour. You come alone or I run again. Y/n.'

Bolting up he quickly grabbed his jacket and headed out. 

......................

Getting to the park he looked around to see it empty aside from one lone black vehicle in the far corner. Walking over he went to the passenger side window and knocked on the frost covered window. Hearing the door unlock he opened it and looked inside to see y/n siting in the driver's seat. She didn't look at him as he got inside and closed the door. Looking her over he could see she was exhausted and very thin. They were silent for a few minutes before he broke it. "I thought you were dead." he said softly.

Chuckling lightly you bit your lip and looked out the window. "I wished I was for a long time..."

Swallowing hard Lucian went to cup her chin when she flinched. Stopping he furrowed his brows. "What happened to you little one? I searched for you for months and never found any trace."

Looking down you took a deep breath and thought his question over. "You know... daddy never told me what it was like when ya'll were slaves. Even when I asked he would just say it was in the past and that he would never wish it on his worst enemy...." Feeling the knot forming in your throat you forced a small smile, "Guess I don't have to ask anymore..."

Hearing her words made Lucian feel sick. His mate had been a slave... "Amelia?" he asked with gritted teeth and saw her nod slowly. 

"She is very beautiful I'll have to give the stories that..." you said as you finally raised your eyes. 

"Y/n I am so sorry...I..." Lucian started but then met her eyes and saw her shake her head. 

"There was nothing you could have done..."

"Not only for that... for the other night... she..."

"Lucian I'm not a fool. I didn't expect for you to never touch a woman, just not something a girl wants to see when she finally finds her...mate..." Calling him your mate felt strange and foreign. It was your nightmares playing tricks on you, telling you he no longer wanted you.

When she hesitated on calling him her mate Lucian furrowed his brows. Grabbing her hand he saw her tense but placed it over his heart. "My heart is still yours y/n. That will never change... I will always be your alpha, your mate."

Sighing it felt like a pressure was lifted from your chest. 

"So what all happened? How did you escape?" Lucian asked and saw her furrow her brows. 

"Ameila was having a party, bunch of stuck up vampires. She brought me out to show off her 'pet' but when I made a mistake she sent me back to my room to be punished and I was able to kill him and run away. Stole one of their cars and drove till I was sure they couldn't find me anymore.... I had heard them talking at the party about a lycan pack in Budapest and decided to try my luck here. Snuk onto a ship that was coming this way and waited in the city till I saw a lycan." you said with a shrug. 

Knotting his brows he stroked the back of her hand that he was still holding. 

With a deep breath you turned to the backseat, "I have something for you..." you said as you pulled a black duffel bag over the seat and into your lap. 

Watching her he looked into the backseat to see another bag on the floor board and a blanket and pillow on the seat. "You have been sleeping in here..." he said more than asked. 

Not answering you unzipped the bag and held out a gun for him. Seeing him lift his brow you popped out the magazine and saw the look of confusion and shock come over his features. 

"Is that?..."

Smiling you nodded, "UV rounds... one shot and the vampire is dead."

Shaking his head he looked up at her. "How did you get this?"

"Well I have a guy... you know him. Tannis..." as soon as the name left your lips you saw the alpha look at you with anger.

"You went and met with a vampire, Tannis no less. Y/n he is a..." Lucian said as he glared at the omega.

"Yea I know he is a ass but I needed this thing off." You told him as you dropped the old collar in his lap. 

Lifting the collar Lucian grit his teeth. It was a simple titanium collar with little spikes on the inside of it. "What did he want in return... Tannis doesn't do anything unless it will somehow benefit him."

"Well he knows you are alive and he wanted me to show you the bullets. Said he has a business propitiation for you but he wants to talk to you in person."

Thinking it over Lucian sighed. "I'm driving you look like you are going to pass out."

 


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to Tanis's had been long and awkward to say the least. Lucian had tried to get her to open up but she didn't want to talk about much. He was worried by how drained she looked and so he finally asked the question he had been wondering. "Have you changed yet?" He knew she should have, although omegas matured slower she still should have made her first change when she was nineteen or so. When she nodded he took a small breath and went to say something when she spoke up. 

"We're here." you said. Before he had even fully parked you got out of the car and started walking towards the front door. 

Quickly following after her he grabbed her wrist, "Hey you stay close to me. I don't want you wondering off."

"Lucian I have been here alone before..." you argued as you tried to turn away. Feeling him try and pull you back you snatched your hand from him and knocked on the large wooden door.

"Y/n." he growled before the door clicked open and she walked inside. He knew it had been a while since she was around any of her own kind and knew she had been through a lot but her attitude was wearing his temper.

"There you are my dear..."

Hearing the familiar voice Lucian snapped his eyes to the male standing at the end of the hall. When the man laid his hand on y/n's back Lucian was imminently beside him, shoving the vampire's hand from his mate. 

Smirking Tanis looked at the Lycan, "Lucian, it has been a while. I knew Kraven couldn't kill you."

"What is it you want Tanis?" Lucian snarled. 

Smiling Lucian pushed open the door to his chambers, "Why don't you come inside, we have much to discus."

...........................

Sitting in the plush armchair by the fire Lucian listened to Tanis's proposal. It was simple really he had weapons to defeat the vampires and in return he wanted accommodation to help make his exile more live-able. "Why is it you want to help kill your own kind?" Lucian asked.

Sipping at his glass of blood Tanis scoffed, "My own kind exiled me for writing the truth. Victor didn't want it known what really happened that night. Didn't want anyone to know of you and Sojna..."

Hearing his old lover's name made Lucian glance at the small female curled up on the one of the couches on the other side of the room. She was sleeping but it wasn't peacfull. Every few minutes she would flinch or give a whimper.

Raising his brows at the look of concern on the lycan's face Tanis smirked, "You care for her... the omega is your mate..."

"Careful Tanis." Lucian warned.

Holding up his hand Tanis frowned. "I have something to show you. Something about the girl that you need to know." 

Furrowing his brows Lucian stood and followed the vampire to another room. 

"... she came to me two days ago asking if I could remove that collar. I knew Thomas's handiwork anywhere and after a few drinks I got her to open up about the whole ordeal...."

"You got my mate drunk?" Lucian growled.

"With good intentions. You know more than anyone how Amelia's mental tortures could be." Tanis said as he unlocked a door down the hall and turned on the light.

"She hasn't told me anything..." Lucian said with a sigh.

"Yes well it is not my place to tell either but you should know that they were drugging her." 

"Drugging her?" Lucian asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes, with this." Holding up the yellow vile for the lycan to take. "It was made to stop her from changing. I suppose they did not want a replay of when you turned and tried to kill them all."

"She told me she has changed." Lucian said, ignoring his comment.

"And she has. Her first time being just the other night, here, on the full moon. I was able to give her this and counteract with their agent." Tanis told him, handing him the blue vile. 

Swallowing Lucian took in this information and then stiffened when he realized what was wrong with her now. Without a word he ran back into the other room where she was at. Looking at the couch he saw her gone. Breathing heavily he nodded at Tanis as he grabbed his jacket, "I will get you what you asked for, Be ready to make the trade within the month." he said before running down the hall to find his mate. Seeing the door to the outside slightly open he hurried out and found her leaning against the wall in the starting snow. Running to her he lifted her chin and looked over her face. She had dark circles around her eyes and she was taking in shallow breaths. "Y/n... y/n..." he called out, patting her cheek. Seeing her eyes try and flutter open he brushed away her hair, "Have you fed?" he asked her and saw her shake her head no. Growling he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the car. Sitting her in the passenger seat he quickly got into the drivers side and began driving. 

Glancing at her every so often he saw her curl up and wince in pain. She needed to fed and she needed it now. With her body trying to go into heat and having nothing to run off of her body was fighting itself. Had he known she had only changed a few days ago he would have knew imminently she was going into heat but with her body having nothing to run off of she was showing no signs of the heat. When she let out a small cry in pain he pulled off on the side of the road and put the car in park. Pulling her into his lap he saw her begin smelling his shirt and whining before she stopped. Yanking his jacket sleeve up he bit his arm and held it over her mouth. It took only a millisecond before she latched on to him. He grit his teeth and growled as she bit down on him. Letting her drink from him for only a little bit he pulled his arm away from her and heard as she whinned. "shh your going to be alright darling." he said as he pulled back onto the road and drove. 

Lucian looked out the window as they drove, searching for anywhere safe for them to stay during her heat. Her head had been laying in his lap, sniffing at his stomach for sometime before he felt a sharp pain. Snapping his eyes down he saw her biting him, drinking his blood. She needed meat but he knew to her his blood was making the hunger ease away if only for a little bit. Wincing through it he saw a sigh for a camping cabin and quickly snatched the wheel to turn down the dirt path. Driving up the steep hill he pulled up to the main gate and reached down to gently pull y/n away from him. When she gave a growl he returned it with a deeper one, instantly her mouth unlatched. Getting out of the car he closed the door and pulled down his black shirt to cover the bleeding mark. 

Entering the office he walked over to the desk and looked down to see a man sitting there chopping meat into small chunks. Breathing deeply Lucian swallowed and felt the alpha in him demanding his mate be fed. Looking over the middle aged man he could hear his heart beating at a normal rate. The man was a nice size that could feed his female and him. Feeling his claws begin to stick out Lucian was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening and the sound of small voices.

"Daddy! I did it, I rode down the hill all by myself." 

Turning towards the sound Lucian saw a small little boy, couldn't be more than six years of age come running past him and over into his fathers lap. Walking behind him smiling was a woman with a large belly, obviously pregnant. Sighing he allowed his claws to go back in and smiled at the scene in front of him. 

"Oh hello there, didn't hear ya come in. What can I help you with sir?" the man asked while holding his son in his lap.         

"I need one of your cabins for the week." Lucian said with a small smile.

"A whole week?" the man asked.

"Yes... honeymoon..." he said, adding the last part so hopefully they would be left alone.

"Aww. Congratulations. I thought I saw a woman in your car. Although she looked to be sleeping..." The woman said with a smile.

"Yes, it was a long drive." Lucian said as his eyes glanced out the door window towards the car.

"Alright then let me get you a key..."

"I'll get it..." 

Watching the boy run to the board and reach up high to get the key Lucian smiled. Pulling out his wallet he aid for the cabin and then glanced at the meat on the cutting board. "Lamb?" he asked the man who nodded. Laying down another large bill the man furrowed his brows as Lucian grabbed the board from him. 

Lifting the pile of money the man raised his brows and chuckled, "It's yours mate. Here is your key, your the last cabin at the top of the mountain. There are some pan's in the kitchen and some plates for you to cook that on."

Stifling a chuckle Lucian nodded to the two. "Thank you." 

............................ 

Driving up the mountain he glanced every so often at y/n. When he had gotten in the car he had seen y/n's eyes flutter open at the smell of the meat. Laying the board in her lap he smirked when she began eating the small chunks the man had already chopped up. As he pulled up to the cabin he looked to see her holding out a piece for him. She had always, even when she was young, tried to feed him but he was surprised for her to do it now, considering how hungry she had been. Opening his mouth he felt her place a rather large piece of meat in his mouth before pulling her hand away. Stopping the car close to the cabin he turned to see her now leaning back in the seat. She wasn't eating anymore and when he held another small chunk to her mouth she turned her head away. Sighing he ate the rest of the meat and opened the car door. Going around to her side he lifted her into his arms and grabbed the two bags out of the backseat. 

She clung to him as he carried her into the small cabin, nuzzling her nose into his neck and breathing in his scent. Sitting the bags in the couch he walked into the small bedroom and sat on the bed. She felt sluggish in his arms and he knew it was the beginning of her heat. It was strange to him, all the years he had knowing this day would come and yet now he was unsure of how to start. He had seen her grow from a babe to a woman and for four years now he thought she was dead. Holding her close in his lap and rubbing her back he sighed, he could smell the scent of her heat now as her body finally had a meal to run off of. 

"Lucian..." you whispered into his neck with your eyes closed.

"Yes little one?" he said in a deep voice.

Taking in swallow breaths you felt a tightening in your chest. "It's happening, isn't it."

Closing his eyes he sighed, "Yes."

Licking your lips slowly you tried to focus on his heartbeat as you limbs began to grow heavy, "Can I take a shower?"

Nodding he carried her to the bathroom off of the bedroom and slowly stood her on her own feet. Feeling her shaky at first he held her up.

"Am I supposed to feel this weak?" you asked as you tried to stand.

"The closer you get the weaker you will become. I will be here to care for you the whole time and after your strength will come back." he told her and felt her nod. Once she had got her footing she began to undress and he bowed his head, "I will be outside if you need me just call." he said as he turned to leave, leaving a small crack in the door. 

......................

Looking out the window Lucian listened to the sound of the shower running. With the help of the steam her scent had flooded the room making him have to fight the alpha to stop from running in there and mating her. Closing his eyes he reminded himself that he needed to take this slow, that she was his omega and he needed to care for her. Bringing his hands up he began unbuttoning his shirt, laying it across the chair with his jacket and necklace. Kicking off his boots and pulling off his socks he decided to keep on his pants for the time being, not wanting to overwhelm her. When he heard the water cut off he took a deep breath and waited. 

Drying off you looked in the mirror and curled up some, what if he doesn't like the way you look. Some of the scars still littered you body from your time in servitude. Would he think you were ugly? Furrowing your brows you looked down and then heard a knock on the door. 

"y/n?... is everything alright?" He asked after she never came out. 

Biting your lip you winced at the slight pain in your body. "I... I don't want you to look at me..."

Knotting his brows he straightened up, "Little one you know that isn't going to happen..."

"But...what if... " closing your eyes tight you shrunk inward at another wave of your on coming heat. 

Hearing her whimper he went to push open the door when it was stopped, "Y/n open the door."

"I have a whole bunch of scars..." you said as you held the door closed and bit your lip. 

Hearing her confession made Lucian sigh, "Let go of the door." he said in his alpha voice. Feeling her let go he slowly pushed open he door and looked inside to see her wrapped in the blue towel and looking down. Making slow steps over to her he stopped in front of her and gently stroked her bare shoulder with his knuckles. He could see as her body reacted to his touch and curled towards him. Swallowing he moved his hand south to the front of her towel and tugged it away from her before dropping it to the floor. Seeing her completely nude made his cock twitch in his pants and the animal in him rattle the bars. He could see the small light scars that ran along her shoulders and a long one that went across her thigh. Seeing a dark scar on the nape of her neck he brushed her hair to the side to see his old claiming mark. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight, reminding him that she was his.  Noticing her look of fear and embarrassment he gently leaned down to place a kiss on the scars on her shoulder. Running his nose up her neck and jaw he kissed her pulse point, "You are beautiful, little one." he told her in a raspy voice. 

Lucian could fell the alpha in him becoming harder to hold back as he stood before the nude omega. Keeping her caged up between him and the wall he rubbed her exposed skin. She was soft and her scent was intoxicating. When she tensed up and began to shake on her legs he snapped into action. Bending down enough to lift her into his arms he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. Smelling the fear on her he gave a small purr and soon felt her relax and lay her head on his shoulder. Smirking he carried her to the bed and gently laid her on her back in the center of it. Reaching up with one hand he took her wrist in his and moved them from around his neck to lay beside her head. Continuing to hold the one by her head he reached up and did the same with the other, pinning her to the bed beneath him. He could hear her heart beating quickly and knew she was afraid. Nuzzling her neck he breathed in her scent and closed his eyes as he felt them change to that of his lycan. "I need you to trust me darling." he growled into her ear. Once she nodded Lucian purred approvingly and licked lightly at her jaw.

Catching her lips with his he kissed her for the first time in almost six years. Groaning at her taste he lowered his hips to rest between hers. Holding her hands down beside her head he worked her mouth till she was whimpering beneath him, her body begging to be claimed. Moving to hold her hands on one of his above her head he rubbed his other one done to her breast and kneaded the soft flash in his hand. Pinching her nipple between his knuckles he heard her moan into his mouth. Breaking away he kissed and sucked down to her neck, stopping only to nip at the tinder flesh there. His fangs were now elongated and he allowed them to scrape over her skin but not break it. Sucking marks into her flesh he got to her free breast and engulfed the nipple into his mouth. Suckling hard he heard her whimper and flinch away. Growling in warning he sunk his teeth into the side of her breast making her gasp out and arch her back. Holding her in place with is mouth he allowed his hand to travel down from her hands to her spread legs. Tracing over her lips he heard her gasp but remain still when he tightened his jaws around her flesh. Rubbing her slit he smiled around her breast when he felt the wetness cover his fingers. 

Unlatching from her breast he kissed and licked his way down to her sex. Nipping at her hips and thighs till he lapped at her soaked cunt. Groaning he closed his eyes and began drinking down all she had to offer him. With her being gone from the pack for so long he had been afraid she may have been touch by another but as soon as he tasted her he knew she remained pure. Pressing his finger to her hole he slowly pushed it inside of her, feeling how tight she was around his digit. 

Once he had readied her he reached down to pull off his own pants. Kicking them to the side he kissed at the inside of her thighs before crawling back up her body and giving attention to her neck while he lined himself up with her. He made sure she did not see his member, not wanting to frighten her. Bringing his hands up to hold himself up he kissed the side of her mouth before rolling his hips and entering her. As soon as he broke through her maiden barrier she tried to fight him off of her. He felt as she pushed against him and wiggled her legs beside him, trying anything to stop the pain. Being pushed aside by the animal he bit down on her neck and gave a small growl, warning her to stop. 

.......................

Feeling tears roll down the side of your face you laid your head back in the pillows and tried to focus on his heartbeat. Once you had stilled under him you heard the alpha male let out a purr and lick at his bite, soothing it. He gave you your time to adjust to the stretch of his cock, kissing and licking lightly at your jaw and cheek. When the pain stopped you kissed gently at the alpha's bearded cheek and felt him nuzzle you as his body began to rock into yours. 

Thrusting at a constant rhythm Lucian let out deep breaths by her neck. He felt her hands timidly rubbing up his arm, testing her limits. Purring by her ear and kissing her temple he gave her the okay to touch him. He could feel the change coming and held it back, knowing she was not ready for that yet. It was hard enough not rutting her into the bed as it was. The beast in him wanted to claim her as his own, wanted to see her break under him but the man in him wanted his love to enjoy their first time as well. Grabbing her leg he threw it over his back and went deeper inside of her making her back arch off the bed and a delicious moan leave her lips. When her nails dug into his back he grunted and had to clench his teeth to keep from releasing the beast. 

Feeling the base of his cock start to swell Lucian pulled from her and heard the needy whine leave her lips for only a second before it was replaced with a gasp as he flipped her over to lay on her stomach. Instantly he was back inside of her, grinding his hips into her ass. Seeing her go to move he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her down to lay on the bed. Wrapping his fist around her hair he held it to the bed beside her head, keeping her from moving. His thrusts were picking up speed now and soon the knot was forming. Hearing her panting he licked up the side of her face and groaned as he slipped his knot into her. The omega in her was quick to scream in ecstasy at being claimed, being knotted. When her sex began milking his cock Lucian gave a roar and sunk his sharp teeth into her neck over his original claiming mark. She screamed in both pain and pleasure as he filled her womb with his seed. She shook under him and before long her body gave out as it adjusted to the claim. 

Feeling her fall limp under him Lucian drank down the blood that filled his mouth. Holding her tight as the memories of her capture and slavery flooded his head. He saw her being taken away from him that night. HE watched as she fought her chapters until and needle was pushed into her neck and she fell still. When she awoke Amelia was there along with a few others, some he knew, others he didn't. He watched in horror as the beat her bloody, asking her questions that she didn't know the answers to. When they brought out the whip Lucian tensed and wished away the sounds of her screams. When she was rendered unconscious Amelia had her dragged down to a empty room in the basement. They starved her for days, keeping her weak. 

When she was pulled to a room he saw something that made him feel sick, Delco and the west packs bodies. Amelia had one of he larger male vampires hold y/n's face in place as they ripped apart the lycan's bodies and burned them. When it was finally over the now broken omega was dragged by her arms to the room and had a collar locked around her neck before being left to lay on the floor in the dark room and sob. They forced her to clean, to serve them in anyway. She was humiliated and it came of no surprise when his mate gave up. She didn't fight anymore, didn't speak, would rarely eat. Everyday when she was led back to her cage by the large man she would lay on the floor and cry. After all she was a lycan and an omega at that, it was in her blood to be around her own kind and there was no such thing. It pulled on his heart as she would mouth his name but never say it out loud, she wouldn't call out for him. 

When the time came for her to escape he watched her find her way across the sea to Budapest. Continuing to bite her he watched her look o heartbreak when she had found him with the whore and it made him feel sick. Soon she was out of the subway and had stolen a car. She was good on the streets to his surprise and it didn't take her long to scrounge up some money for clothes and food. When he saw her take down the vampires he was shocked but kept watching as she went to Tanis. He remembered the feeling himself of the first time his collar came off and saw it come over her own face, the look of freedom. Later that night he watched as she made her first change, something he never wanted her to do alone. He closed his eyes tight as she curled up on the stone floor of the locked room, listened to her scream in agony as her bones slowly broke and adjusted to that of her lycan form. Once she had stopped screaming he heard soft whimpers and opened his eyes to see a small female lycan laying on the floor in her place. It was maybe half the size of his own and had light fur that was long along her head and neck. It surprised Lucian to see her only lay on the floor in a ball and look around the empty room with fear and sorrow filled eyes. When she let out a small howl he felt his heart break in his chest, she was calling out for him, she was calling out for her mate. When no response came he watched her head lay back down and her eyes close as she was left alone again. 

Breaking from her neck Lucian panted for air and furrowed his brows as he looked down at his unconscious mate. Licking over his wound he tried to sooth it as much as he could. Gently easing his arm under her he helped roll them over to lay on their sides and pulled the covers over their attached bodies. Letting her head rest in the crook of his arm he stroked the side of her body and brushed the hair out of her face. Seeing how pale she was made him realize how weak she was. Deciding that when she woke up again he would allow her to feed from him he kissed her head and laid his head on the pillows. He would be there for her from now on, she would never be alone again. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  


End file.
